Studies in anesthesia, using the neurological mutants of Drosophila melanogaster, Hk1, Hk2, Sh5 and Eag and several double mutants will be continued. It is planned to determine the relation of their sensitivity to ether, which results in the "shaking" phenotype to the anesthetic and lethal effects of that agent. These will be compared to effects produced by other non-hydrogen-bonding agents. The double mutant, Eag Sh5, will be used in order to investigate mechanisms of flight initiation and control. Used in mosaic animals, the double mutant has been especially valuable in providing information relative to the innervation and control of the indirect flight muscle system.